masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeathamGrant
Hi, I'm Mark, I'd just like to informally introduce myself. I'd like to say to start off that I have enjoyed Mass Effect immensely so far, If anyone from Bioware reads this I'd just like to say bravo, it's a masterpiece, I hope the sequel is even better. Secondly I'd like to say wow, and a huge thanks to everyone who's built up his wiki so far, it helped me hugely during the game as I'm a bit dopey sometimes when it comes to working out mission plots. It's a great resource and long may it continue and grow. I'd like to help with that. I've been contributing to online communities for over 10 years and know what winds people up and what is acceptable. Even so, I'm new to wikis so feel free to give me a telling off if I slip up. I am a quick learner so I ought to pick stuff up fast enough. I hope I can make a difference... Erm... where do I start?! --LeathamGrant 19:35, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Tullis 00:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the kind words. I hope we get better with the next one too! ^_^ -- Stormwaltz 05:08, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Codex Images I checked the codex images. And they appear correctly in the corresponding pages. I don't think re-uploading is necessary. - Snfonseka :I can't see them and the images themselves don't appear in the gallery of new files; please shout out to my Talk page if you can see them too. --Tullis 19:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC) : I can't get them to work either, anywhere on the Wiki. The files are there in the wiki but the pictures do not load. LeathamGrant 20:46, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I have uploaded the all the images again. I have replaced the old images with the new ones. Please check the codex entries and make your comments. From my end, I cannot see any problem. --Snfonseka :All the pictures seem to work in there now, thanks :) --LeathamGrant 07:59, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Storyline Images Thanks for uploading images to the "Storyline". But when uploading pics, please consider the text color if you are using "thumb" option. Also there are two black lines (top and bottom) of your "Noveria" screenshot. It would be nicer if you remove them. -- Snfonseka :Is it possible for someone to look into changing the default image caption text to white. It\s a bloody pain having to wrap it in a all the time just to make it white. :The Noveria screenshot isn't one of mine, I plucked it from the image archives. I clipped the borders off but had to upload it to a new file. :--LeathamGrant 07:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) As for the caption text. Your suggestion is a good one. -- Snfonseka Bioware Games KOTOR 2 was developed by "Obsidian Entertainment", not "Bioware". I just thought it is better to let you know.-- Snfonseka :I was aware of that, but Bioware also acted as consultants, providing mostly technical and engineering guidance for the engine, as they issued LucasArts a license for the complete suit of technology used in KoTOR 1 in order to build the sequel. While it was created by Obsidian Entertainment it's spiritually considered by many to be a Bioware game, probably because the engine gives it that feeling. LeathamGrant 19:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC)